


To Sweden With Love

by daddyoshie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Washington Capitals, and i'm trying to remedy that, family is family even if they're ripped away, i wrote this to cope with my feelings, longtime feelings, partners, some people deserve the cup who don't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyoshie/pseuds/daddyoshie
Summary: “You going to take the Cup someplace special?”He grinned shyly. “Yeah. I have a place in mind.”





	To Sweden With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to neonapologist for the beta!
> 
> Listen I don't care so much if this is realistic...I just needed this out there in my life.

Lifting the Cup over his head was unlike any other feeling in the world. He had worked his entire life for this moment, and now he was finally here, at the pinnacle of his career. He would never again feel the complete euphoria he was feeling right now.

The time between receiving the Cup from Dima and then handing it off to Tom was much too short. In the blink of an eye, Tom was skating off with the Cup and Kuzy glided back into the welcoming arms of his teammates. Smiles, laughter, cursing, and screaming all around. Kuzy couldn’t believe that he was here, and that they had done it. He had won the Cup with all of the most important people in the world to him.

Well, almost all of them.

After several bouts of hugging, he was whisked away by a reporter for some outlet to do an interview. They asked him the standard questions: how are you feeling, what does this mean, etc., and Kuzy gave them the same spiel, though he made sure to add in some snark and a joke, just for laughs.

And then the reporter asked him a question that made him feel a little more somber.

“You going to take the Cup someplace special?”

He grinned shyly. “Yeah. I have a place in mind.”

* * *

He landed in Landskrona. He knew a lot of languages, but Swedish wasn’t his most comfortable. Fortunately, the locals seemed to be more than happy to help the man toting around the giant trophy. It also helped that almost everyone spoke English, and soon enough they got him into a car and on his way.

He had been told the address exactly once before. It was in passing, but of course he had written it down. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he’d known that some day he’d need it. But he hadn’t known it would be under these circumstances.

He didn’t tell anyone he would be coming. But Kuzy knew he would be here. Unless the man had picked today of all days to go golfing, but Kuzy had a feeling. He just knew. If you connected with a person on that deep a level, some things just went beyond logic.

His stomach was riddled with butterflies as he stepped up to the door. He hauled the Cup and placed it on the front step, his hand almost shaking as he rang the doorbell.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his heart pounding as fast as it ever had. 3. 2. 1.

The look of shock on Marcus’s face when he answered the door made all the nerves worth it.

The Swede’s eyes were open wide, and he stuttered in disbelief.

“Kuzy? What...what are you...how...wh...huh?”

Kuzy cracked a wide smile. “Hi, Jojo.” He threw his arms around Marcus’s neck. “It’s good to see you.”

Marcus teetered a bit in shock, but then he settled down and wrapped his hands around Kuzy’s back. “It’s good to see you too, Kuzy.”

Kuzy tucked his face into Marcus’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing him in. “I miss you, Jojo.”

He didn’t have to see his face to know that Marcus was smiling. “Miss you too.”

They stood there for a few moments, just two bonded souls holding each other, wrapped up in their own little bubble. And then the moment was broken when Marcus opened his eyes.

“Holy fuck — is that the Cup?”

Kuzy pulled away from Marcus’s embrace and looked at the shiny trophy on the step next to him. “Yeah, that’s the Cup.” He looked at Marcus and flashed his pearly whites. “I wanted to bring it to you.”

The wheels looked to be flying inside Marcus’s head. “Wait, did you use your Cup day...to come all the way to Sweden...and see me?”

Kuzy shrugged. “Yeah, I —”

“You didn’t bring it to Russia? To your family?”

“I bring my family to Vegas to see the Finals,” Kuzy said. “They already see it. And Chelyabinsk has Cup winners before. You more important.”

Marcus was speechless, but Kuzy didn’t need any words to know exactly what Marcus wanted to say. He looked in his eyes, and that spark was back. The same spark they saw in each other’s eyes over four years of being linemates, the gaze that expressed more than words ever could.

“Kuzy,” Marcus breathed, barely above a whisper, “why did you bring this here?”

Without a word, Kuzy took Marcus’s hand. “The team hasn’t been the same without you, Jojo. You still part of the team. Not your fault management fuck you over and send you away. This still your team. We miss you, Jojo. I never have a liney as good as you.”

“You have Alex Ovechkin, I’d say that’s a pretty good linemate,” Marcus said flatly.

Kuzy brushed him off. “He have Backy, Backy will always be his center.” He pulled Marcus a little closer. “And I will always be yours.”

“Kuzy, I —”

“This Cup yours, too, Jojo. You deserve it, not fair that you get ripped away from us. You’re still family, and you’re important to me. So I bring it here to share it with you.”

Marcus didn’t say a single word. He looked at the Cup, then back at Kuzy, gazing at him with big brown eyes that were welling up with tears which Marcus was trying his hardest to hold back. Kuzy didn’t say anything either; he just kept holding Marcus’s hand, slowly rubbing his thumb on his palm in little circles, gazing back at Marcus and waiting for him to say something. And finally, he did.

“I can’t touch it,” he said. “I didn’t actually do it with you guys. I can’t touch it.”

“I know,” Kuzy whispered.

“Kuz...it means so much to me that you brought it here. I can’t really put into words what I’m feeling, just seeing you here with the Cup...but I can’t touch it yet. Can’t touch it, can’t kiss it.”

“Can’t kiss it?” Kuzy asked, a sudden mischievous glint in his eye. He placed a hand on Marcus’s waist. “Well, why don’t you kiss me instead? In some ways, I’m just as good as a trophy.”

He let the question hang in the air. Seconds ticked by, and the longer they stood motionless, the more Kuzy worried that he made a mistake. That he’d read him wrong, that he’d read their entire relationship wrong, and maybe he didn’t know Marcus at all. Maybe they hadn’t both wanted to do this their last year or so together and had danced around each other all that time, maybe it was just him.

A second later, Marcus put those worries to bed.

“You’re an idiot.”

Like his passing and his skating stride, Marcus’s lips were soft, and his kiss was softer. Even his beard didn’t scratch. Kuzy melted into him, finally letting four years of affection and adoration go free in this moment. He didn’t go too fast or too far; he let Marcus take the lead. He snaked his arms around Marcus’s waist, holding him close, and Marcus wrapped his arms around the back of Kuzy’s neck. He kissed soft, slow, and tender, savoring the sweet moment like he’d waited for it all his life.

He pulled away, resting his forehead against Kuzy’s and biting the inside of his lip. Kuzy couldn’t help but smile.

“Now I know why it took you so long to notice Cup,” he said. “You so enamored by me you don’t see it for five whole minutes.”

Marcus turned beet red. “No, I wasn’t. Shut up.”

Kuzy giggled. “It’s okay. I know I can be pretty charming.”

Marcus groaned. “God, you’re the worst.”

“But you still love me.”

“Maybe.”

Marcus may have been deflecting, but that soft, fond smile told Kuzy all he needed to know.

“Can I come inside?” Kuzy asked. “It’s too long since we’ve been together, Jojo. I wanna catch up. Tell you all about how we kick everyone’s asses.”

“I’d love that.” Marcus pulled away and stood up straight. “But you have to carry the Cup inside.”

“Right, right. I’ll put it in the middle of the counter. All look, no touch. But you can touch _me_ all you like,” Kuzy said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Marcus rolled his eyes. “If you’re lucky, I just might,” he said, walking back through the door.

Kuzy hoisted up the Cup and followed Marcus inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at daddyoshie.


End file.
